


this night ain't for the faint of heart

by PeriodicallyBleeding



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Betrayal, Blood, Cheating, I WROTE THIS AT 3AM HELP, M/M, Murder, honestly this is shit tbh, idk what to tag for triggers this is pretty dark, its based off sippy cup by melanie martinez bc yes, its basically just cliché drama bc im trash bye, its kinda a songfic but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeriodicallyBleeding/pseuds/PeriodicallyBleeding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"last night he called me tyler by accident....he didn't stop, either."</p><p> </p><p>-based on Sippy Cup by Melanie Martinez-</p><p>-title from Wicked Ones by Dorothy-</p>
            </blockquote>





	this night ain't for the faint of heart

_** Blood still stains when the sheets are washed ** _

_** Sex don't sleep when the lights are off ** _

_** Kids are still depressed when you dress them up ** _

_** And syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup ** _

  
  


“fuck. fuck!” tyler cursed under his breath as he scrubbed the cheap motel wood, the blood seeping in between the floorboards. he glanced up for a split second, couldn’t help but smirk as he caught sight of the body splayed across the bed, blood soaking the sheets and some even managed to spurt across the ceiling. 

 

_“whore.”_ tyler snorted, running a bloodied hand through his hair before going back to work on the floor, scrubbing and washing any remnants of life that may have spilled across it. he wasn’t really sure how this happened - okay, he was….but he didn’t think he’d have the...shall we say...courage, to do this.

 

he could hear the faint sound of the busy city passing by outside, he prayed to god that no one would walk in...not that it would matter, he could just dispose of them too. suddenly, the answering machine by the bedside table beeped, he froze when he heard a familiar voice echo through the room…

 

“hey uh- fuck, brendon? um, i think tyler knows...he knows, uh- he knows about _us._ you need to pack your shit and get out of there, he’s not in the house i think he’s um- he’s coming for you, please…. _run.”_

 

tyler flung his head back in laughter at that, a sharp caustic cackle.

 

_“too fuckin’ laaate.”_ he sang in a sing song voice, picking bits of blood out from underneath his fingernails.

 

**_ He's still dead when you're done with the bottle _ **

**_ Of course it's a corpse that you keep in the cradle _ **

**_ Kids are still depressed when you dress them up _ **

**_ Syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup _ **

  
  


“ugh, _finally.”_ tyler muttered to himself as he dropped the body in the empty bathtub, wincing at the strain in his arms. he walked over to the sink and turned the tap on, rinsing his hands before splashing water on his face, he looked like shit to be quite honest. his hair had streaks of blood through it, he had dark circles under his eyes and even a few scratch marks down his face….

 

his thoughts were cut short by his phone ringing, he snapped his head around towards the door before strutting out, grabbing his phone off the drawer before sitting himself down on the - now clean - bed.

 

“hello?” he spoke almost innocently into the phone once he’d answered it, he heard a shaky breath on the other end.

 

“tyler? _sweetie?”_

 

tyler scowled for a split second before his lips curved into a sweet smile.

 

“yes, _honey?”_

 

another shaky breath.

 

“uh- w-where are you?”

 

tyler let out a sigh, laying back on the bed and looking up to the ceiling, grimacing slightly as he realised he forgot about the blood splattered across it.

 

“hmm, just running a few. _..errands.”_

 

“oh-uh, well...i was just checking, is everything okay?”

 

“everything’s fine, _joshie.”_ tyler quipped, his grip tightening on the phone, “is something wrong?”

 

“no! no- um, i’m gonna get dinner started i guess, get home soon okay? _i love you.”_

 

tyler felt an overwhelming urge to throw up, he took a deep breath….forcing a smile.

 

_ “love you too, baby.” _

  
  


**_ Blood money, blood money _ **

**_ How did you afford this ring that I love, honey? _ **

**_ "Just another shift at the drug company, " _ **

**_ He doesn't think I'm that fucking dumb does he? _ **

  
  


tyler knows _exactly_ how all of this started.

  
  


_“boo.”_ josh snaked his hands around tyler’s waist and planted a kiss to the back of his neck, tyler leaned back into his touch, a soft smile spreading on his lips.

 

“you’re home early.”

 

josh made a soft hum of agreement, turning tyler around and pulling him in for a kiss. tyler shifted so he was sitting on the countertop, hooking his legs around josh’s waist and curling his fingers up through his hair.

 

“missed you.” josh murmured into tyler’s skin as he went for his neck, ripping a moan from the other as he started to suck soft bruises down it.

 

“yeah, i noticed.” tyler laughed breathlessly, craning his neck to the side to give josh better access, _“here?”_ he questioned as josh’s hands made their way to the hem of tyler’s shirt, pulling it up over his head and flinging it to the kitchen floor.

 

“why not?” josh shrugged with a smirk as he gripped tyler’s thighs and pulled him so he was lying on the counter, his legs still wrapped around josh’s waist. tyler looked on hazily as josh leant down and started trailing kisses down his chest to his stomach, before stopping at the waistband of his jeans.

 

that’s when he noticed.

 

_“josh…?”_

 

“hmm?” josh hummed as he worked on tyler’s belt, suddenly letting out a noise of surprise as tyler latched a hand onto his hair and pulled him off, pushing him backwards as he hopped off the counter.

 

“what’s _that?”_ tyler turned josh’s head to the side, running a finger down the spot behind his ear...there was a faint red mark smeared down it.

 

“what?” josh pulled away, slapping a hand over the spot before walking into the livingroom, looking in the large mirror with furrowed brows.

 

“that fucking mark.” tyler appeared at the doorway, his arms folded. josh’s eyes went wide for a split second before he regained his composure, eyes meeting tyler’s in the reflection as he shrugged.

 

“probably paint or something.”

 

_“paint?”_ tyler snorted, looking at him in disbelief, “see, i’m pretty fucking sure it’s _lipstick.”_

 

josh seemed to tense up slightly at that, his jaw clenched in annoyance, “why the fuck would it be lipstick?”

 

“why the fuck are you asking me?” tyler retaliated, trying to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat.

 

“it’s not lipstick.” josh rubbed the mark before turning away from the mirror, _“trust me, babe.”_ he walked over and placed his hands on tyler’s hips, looking down at him with raised eyebrows. tyler let out a sigh, resting his hands on josh’s shoulders and looking at him sweetly, before his face suddenly dropped and his tone turned serious.

 

_ “if i find out you’re fucking someone behind my back, i swear to christ you’ll regret it, babe.” _

 

**_ It doesn't matter what you pull up to your home _ **

**_ We know what goes on inside _ **

**_ You call that ass your own, we call that silicone _ **

**_ Silly girl with silly boys _ **

 

tyler remembers when he was lounging around the house, waiting for josh to get home from work...he was an hour late already. tyler grabbed his phone off the coffee table and dialled his number, holding the phone up to his ear with a tired sigh.

 

he was about to hang up, but then it answered...no one spoke.

 

“josh?” tyler narrowed his eyes, he heard some shuffling around.

 

then he heard voices.

 

_“fuck, josh.”_

 

tyler’s eyes went wide.

 

_ “harder! fuck-right there! oh fuck.” _

 

he didn’t recognise the voice, he felt like throwing up when he heard josh’s voice chime in.

 

_ “fuck- brendon, so fucking tight.” _

 

tyler slapped a hand over his mouth to stop himself from letting out a sob, the phone sliding out of his grip and falling to the floor. he sat there in complete shock for a minute, the only sound filling the room being the clock ticking and his faltered breathing. 

 

then, he broke down.

 

**_ Blood still stains when the sheets are washed _ **

**_ Sex don't sleep when the lights are off _ **

**_ Kids are still depressed when you dress them up _ **

**_ And syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup _ **

 

he ended up in the middle of the livingroom, sobbing violently, he glanced around at the mess he’d made.

 

broken picture frames strewn across the floor, the coffee table was flipped against the wall, the mirror was smashed to pieces.

 

he eyed the shards of glass with an almost longing look.

 

until.

 

_ his phone rang. _

 

he slowly looked over to where it’d dropped earlier, he crawled through the litter of broken things and grabbed it, taking a deep breath before answering it and holding it to his ear.

 

“hello?”

 

_“babe?_ i meant to call you earlier, the boss wanted me to work overtime for a few hours.”

 

tyler clenched his teeth.

 

_ “oh?” _

 

“yeah, i’m heading home now, can you start dinner?”

 

tyler forced a smile, resisting the urge to snap the phone in half.

 

“sure, _sweetie.”_

 

**_ He's still dead when you're done with the bottle _ **

**_ Of course it's a corpse that you keep in the cradle _ **

**_ Kids are still depressed when you dress them up _ **

**_ Syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup _ **

  
  


tyler was out the door within a second of the phone going dead, he knew josh wouldn’t be back for a good ten minutes, so he had to get out as quickly as possible. he wasn’t sure where this ‘brendon’ person lived, but thankfully tyler could check josh’s credit card statements to see where he last used his money….and he’d used it at a nearby motel earlier. tyler’s grip on the steering wheel tightened, he blinked the tears out of his eyes and tried to control his breathing as the rain belted down on the windows. he saw a sign approach, in cliché flashing neon letters it read _‘motel’._ he pulled into the parking lot and stopped the car, turning it off before leaning back in his seat. he caught sight of someone standing outside, a cigarette in their hand, maybe this was the slut josh was fucking, tyler thought to himself. the person threw their cigarette to the ground and stomped it out before walking back inside, tyler steeled himself before getting out of the car and following after them. the person walked through a door on the ground floor, and tyler had to take a moment to breath before he approached it.

 

he knocked on the door.

 

the faint sound of footsteps were heard.

 

then, the door swung open.

 

tyler cocked his head with a smirk, “wow, _this_ is the kind of trash he fucks with now?”

 

the man seemed taken aback, his nose scrunching up in offence.

 

_ “excuse me?” _

 

“brendon, right?” tyler pushed past him and strut into the dirty looking motel room, scoffing at the clothes that were strewn around the floor, and trying not to gag as he caught a glimpse of….a red tube of lipstick on the bedside table.

 

“i don’t remember having any customers for the rest of the night.” brendon closed the door behind him, looking at tyler in confusion. 

 

“oh, _sweetie.”_ tyler rolled his eyes, “i’m not a customer, i’m just here to _talk.”_

 

“i don’t do _‘talking’._ ” brendon retaliated, making air quotations as he cocked his hip, “i’m an _escort,_ _not_ a therapist.”

 

_“josh dun,_ does that name ring any bells?” tyler changed the subject, tapping his lips in faked question. 

 

brendon stilled.

 

then his lips curved into a smirk.

 

“you’re _tyler.”_

 

“that’s _me.”_ tyler smiled, brendon let out a sharp laugh, looking him up and down.

 

“josh tells me a lot about you.”

 

**_ Pill diet, pill diet, if they give you a new pill then you will buy it _ **

**_ If they say to kill yourself, then you will try it _ **

**_ All the makeup in the world, won't make you less insecure _ **

**_ You got weights in your pockets, when you go to the doctor's _ **

**_ Your favorite candy's cotton, that's why all your teeth are rotten _ **

**_ Silly girl with silly boys _ **

  
  


“oh?” tyler cocked his head, brendon nodded with a sweet grin.

 

“yeah, he tells me how you never _put out_ anymore, you’re too clingy….the usual.” he folded his arms, eyeing tyler up and down once again.

 

“so he’d rather fuck a _whore?”_ tyler scoffed, rolling his eyes once again.

 

“well since you aren’t letting him fuck you i guess he seen me as the only option.” 

 

tyler looked hurt, brendon noticed.

 

“oh, don’t worry...in fact, last night he called me tyler by accident, _he didn’t stop_ , either.”

 

tyler felt something similar to pure anger boil up inside him.

 

_ he snapped. _

 

**_ Blood still stains when the sheets are washed _ **

**_ Sex don't sleep when the lights are off _ **

**_ Kids are still depressed when you dress them up _ **

**_ And syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup _ **

  
  


so here he was, waiting for josh to arrive at the motel to find that his _little slut_ is gone. tyler honestly couldn’t wait to see the reaction on his face, not that it would last long….tyler had plans for him too.

 

he heard a car pull up outside and he sat on the edge of the bed, crossing his legs as he waited for the knock on the door. he inspected his manicured nails, they were chipped and bloodied, tyler let out another sigh, making sure the rest of himself at least looked presentable. 

 

_ knock knock. _

 

tyler tore his gaze away from his hands and looked up at the door, a smile breaking out onto his face.

 

_ knock knock. _

 

_ “brendon?!” _

 

“aw, _poor thing.”_ tyler muttered under his breath, suddenly the door swung open and he cocked his head, josh stopped in his tracks, he was sweating and the rain from outside was soaking through his clothes and hair.

 

“t-tyler…” he breathed out, tyler sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time tonight, rolling his eyes.

 

_ “joshua.” _

 

“what uh- _are you wearing lipstick?”_

 

tyler grinned, fluttering his eyelashes, “yeah, does it make me look _pretty enough?”_

 

“what are you doing here.” josh changed the subject, his breathing still irregular.

 

“oh please, you know exactly what i’m doing here.” tyler seethed, josh swallowed hard, his mouth going dry.

 

“where is he?”

 

“who?”

 

_“tyler.”_ josh warned, _“where. is. he.”_

 

“check the bathroom, _babe.”_ tyler fluttered his eyelashes, josh seemed to drain of colour completely as he looked towards the direction of the bathroom, then….ever so slowly….he walked in.

 

silence for a split moment, which tyler relished in.

 

then.

 

a gut wrenching scream filled the room, ringing through tyler’s ears.

 

he almost felt bad for laughing at it... _almost._

 

_“nononono.”_ josh fell to his knees beside the bathtub, tyler appeared at the doorway, knife in hand.

 

“something wrong, _babe?”_ he inspected the blade, glancing at josh for a moment before back at the long curve of silver. 

 

_“what the fuck did you do?!”_

 

“me? oh, this wasn’t me.” tyler started, “no, this was _you….all of this, was you,_ it’s _your_ fault.” 

 

josh’s face turned to one of complete fear as he scrambled back until his back hit the cool tile wall of the bathroom, tyler took a step forward.

 

_“please…”_ josh blinked the tears out of his eyes and looked up at tyler pleadingly, earning a cackle from the other.

 

“but _honey,_ i’m just making you feel how you made me feel.” tyler’s tone was sweet, bordering on condescending. 

 

suddenly, he leapt at him.

 

the sound of ripping flesh and pained screams rung throughout the city.

 

**_ He's still dead when you're done with the bottle _ **

**_ Of course it's a corpse that you keep in the cradle _ **

**_ Kids are still depressed when you dress them up _ **

**_ Syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup _ **

  
  



End file.
